


【西北风】向日葵

by p_DCB



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sweet, Зи́мний дворе́ц
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_DCB/pseuds/p_DCB
Summary: —向日葵代表隐藏的爱，于是我便设想，或许是见到你时，我的内心就悄悄的爱上你了。
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Collections: 【西北风】泡沫





	【西北风】向日葵

弗朗西斯总有说不完的事情，他的学识远比我所认为的多。

在短短的一个礼拜里他数次谈到财经和时事，对于历史也有堪称丰富的知识和兴趣，他对于一切都很有兴趣，甚至在我给向日葵浇水时还提出想要学习。

他可以定住一个点，然后用无与伦比的专注力突破它，如果有这样的天赋，我想没什么事情无法成功吧？

但是他又没什么常识，连生活技能都欠佳，这并非是我的诋毁，举个例子，他甚至不会煎蛋，弗朗西斯盯了一枚鸡蛋很久，久到我以为蛋都可以在他的掌心捂熟了，然后他看向我。

“如果我打破它...那么，就这样直接把里面的东西倒出来？”

他对于烹饪满是不了解，偶尔自己煮饭时会在一旁帮倒忙，连切菜都握不好菜刀，我得时刻注意着他以免他切伤了自己的手，最后他只得搬来椅子坐在旁边看。

扫地也是，我明白他已经尽力了，但还是有很多边角没有扫到，我只得在他之后又一次的拿起扫把。

我并不是要抱怨，也并非是要责怪他，在他未出现时这些事情也全是我一个人完成，只是不做点什么弗朗西斯就很难受似的。

每当我试图让他安静的看会书时，他就会抬起那漂亮的蓝眼睛看我，“可是你收留了我，我却没什么可回报你的，帮你顾猫？那不能算的，伊万”

他搔了搔大毛球深灰色的皮毛，任由毛球伸出粗糙的舌面舔舐自己。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”

“伊万想听吗？”

弗朗西斯的眼睛骤然亮起来，我立刻意识到他可能失望，因为那并不是多么名贵的钢琴，或许连弹奏都有点困难。

“嗯，想听”但我仍然带他到钢琴那里去，他坐下来时候给人的感觉就不一样了。

他试弹了两下，然后皱眉“伊万，这钢琴几乎没被保养过，我明天试试看还能不能调音”

很显然他失望了，琴声有些破碎，有时候连按了几次也跑不出声音来，但弗朗西斯一概不管，闭起眼睛就像是置身演奏会现场。

细细的高音起头，微弱到几乎听不见的琴声，轻的像是落在心尖上一般，他多次停顿、一两秒的时间，就像是要我把他打断一样。

然后是流畅的高音，纤细洁白的手指行云流水的在琴键上移动，最高的音就像是水珠滴入湖中散开的涟漪一样滴入我的心中。

我不懂琴，也不会弹，只是因为这是母亲的遗物才让它留下。

弗朗西斯...我蜷缩在沙发上，他的温柔包裹住稍显刺耳的琴声，但那过于温柔了，像是水一样把我包裹起来，却是温暖的。

“伊万？”

他走过来抚摸我的头发，稍微有点痒，然后就停在上面不动了，说不出的安心感让我乖乖的任由自己的头颅被挪上他的腿。

“我会很重吗？”

“一点也不”

弗朗西斯的声音像是穿越了宇宙而来，踏过了水中摇曳的月亮和隐藏于草堆里的小瓢虫才来到我的耳边。

但声音清晰依旧，少年的腿部肌肉还没发育多少，软软的一层肌肉底下就是骨骼，他起先拒绝我的视线，泛凉的手覆在眼睛上，每一次眨眼都会擦过他凉凉的皮肤。

但后来他往后靠在椅背上，梳理我的头发，短短的头发总是刚被梳起就又落下，他乐此不疲的反复这个过程，我忍不住闭上眼睛。

昨晚的熬夜让我感到很累，那些案子都是今天必须解决的，而该死的...今天是我的休假时间，我低声的自言自语。

“你用俄语在说些什么？能教我吗？”

“我不能”我用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭我的СОЛНЫШКО，“那都不是什么好话”

“哦...伊万，能不能答应我别说那些？”

他孩子气的扯我的脸颊，看起来在这里他确实是越来越放松了，此时他就和普通的少年一样贪玩而且胆大包天。

“你要用什么条件交换呢？”

我感觉到СОЛНЫШКО的手挪动到我的嘴旁了，我是不是应该象征性的求饶？但最后还是选择任由他的行动，于是手指就移回了太阳穴轻轻的按着。

“用刚刚的钢琴曲？”他温柔的声音这样回荡到。

弗朗西斯身上带着苦橙花的味道，混着淡淡的茉莉花香，我觉得自己似乎置身法国南部的花园里一样，藤蔓在岁月里悄然爬上了秋千，白色的花在那之上开得满满的，被阳光照的几乎透明。

苦橙花...迷糊间我想起苦橙花能助眠，所以失眠的夜晚我是不是能抱住弗朗西斯呢？

他不知什么时候拿起了书，光尽数打在书上，我突然有些不知道要做什么，我不想睡觉，但也不想就那样看着书。

“СОЛНЫШКО，有想去什么地方吗？”

“你为什么这样叫我呢？那究竟是什么意思？”

弗朗西斯把书合起来拍到我的胸口上，同时手指又伸上来蹂躏起来我的脸颊，他的手指浸透了书香。

“太阳”

“什么？”

“СОЛНЫШКО，意思是太阳” 

他挑起了眉尖，“为什么？”然后拿起了书阅读。

弗朗西斯是属于生活里诗与远方的那块，而我包揽下其他地方，让其他东西离他远远的，但我不能那样回答，更不可能告诉他那类似于情人间的昵称。

“因为你的头发颜色”连我自己也不肯相信的蹩脚理由。

“那你岂不是见了每个人都要叫太阳了吗？”但他信了。

“那不一样，太阳只有一个”

我抬起身子，在他的脸颊落下一个吻，弗朗西斯对此习以为常，于是我不禁想到在巴黎他是否在社交场所也如此常被亲吻。

我的СОЛНЫШКО从鼻腔里发出一个气音，然后低声念起了他正阅读的东西，英文在他口中缱绻缠绵，宛如滴上了过多蜂蜜的玫瑰色马卡龙。

———————————————————————————————

来的第一天我就和伊万说想去冬宫，于是在来的一周后，在一个阳光明媚的早晨，吃过了伊万特供的法式早点后——羊角面包抹黄油和一杯咖啡——我们就前往冬宫。

说起早餐，我就不得不提一下伊万吃的东西，白白软软的，圆形的饼周围是一圈焦黄的，我明白那不健康，但看起来很好吃。

我试着拿叉子去戳，软乎乎的还会弹起来，我看伊万淋了蜂蜜和葡萄干，他解释道，如果想吃咸的也可以加上鱼子酱，于是我和他约定明天可以一起吃咸味道的。

“伊万，你早上吃的那个饼是什么名字？我又忘记了”

“оладьи”

“I love you？！伊万，你在说什么？”

伊万大多数的时间里会用母语来回答我的这类问题，他说的又快又急，软糯的发音时常把音节包裹成一颗颗的糖球，我只能凭借英文来吞食下那些糖球，但经常闹笑话，就比如现在。

“不不不弗朗西斯，或许我得想一想它的英文是什么...Oladi(薄煎饼)”

Oladi？那它的俄文发音怎么那么模糊呢，我想起刚刚的疑问，突然觉得脸颊发烫，忍不住想唾弃自己那糟糕的听力。

“伊万...能教我你的语言吗？简单的就好”

“不能，我从来都不是一个好的导师，而我也不能让你产生能在这里生活很久的错觉”

最后还是必须提到这个吗...我看向伊万，但他却不看我，冷硬的直视前方。

“那我可以待到什么时候？”

“开学，亲爱的”

是的，不用他说我也明白，我的父亲没有大规模找人恐怕也是这个原因，他明白我终究会回去，而且能保证自己不被饿死。

而后我们陷入了沉默里，大概还有两个月开学，我还能在这里两个月，我的父亲并不会大发雷霆，他的风度不允许他如此，他只会用更多虚拟的锁链把我绑起来。

“СОЛНЫШКО？”

伊万的手指摸上了我的肩膀，他轻轻的把我的身体转向他，有力的指节扣着肩胛骨。

“开心点，我并没有说你不能再来”

他当然那么说，然后把我骗回去后，就立刻在莫斯科擦干净自己的痕迹好让我永远找不到他——但并非是自愿的。

“哦...伊万、伊万...”我觉得光是想象离开就快被撕碎了，为什么你不能理解那对我而言代表什么？

我或许就是个恶魔派来人间的使者也说不定，火红色的炼狱和融化的岩浆，是的，我确信，瞧瞧吧，被我碰上的人没有一个因此有好运的。

但随后伊万把我带下车来到了冬宫前的广场上，他的笑脸里蕴含的薄荷糖被太阳晒的蒸发了飘散到空气里，我被带着凉的甜味所蛊惑，忘记了原本还在自哀自怜，乖乖的跟在他身后。

他的掌心即厚实又温暖，我根本不了解怎么有人能如此的令人感到可靠。

那广场对我来说太大了，我像是一下子被拖入了巨人的世界，伊万比我高了好些，我待在他后头就像是孩子，即使法律上我已算成年。

“我们不能先去看看有没有猫吗？他们会出来吧”

“只是或许，快点进去吧，我们预约好了不是吗？”

手拿十字架的天使快速的掠过我的视线，我被伊万牵着手走进去了，但铜质的天使却仍翱翔于天空。

伊万给我借了一台讲法文的语音导览，但有时候，语言并不是那么重要的。

如果只是一味的去追逐语言，往往会错失了用眼睛去观察到机会，艺术家的作品比语言能表达的更多。

约旦阶梯的红毯鲜艳的像是要刺伤我的眼睛，金属亮晶晶的色泽在阳光下展现，大理石漂亮的天然纹路我可以研究上一年。

我听着机器里冷硬的介绍，心里却想，曾在这里得体的身着华丽衣裙的女士们现在又在哪里呢？

我仰着脖子看天花板，这时我可一点也不在意自己看起来是否优雅，但我只能看到那大面积如黎明一样的云彩，人们互相簇拥着，就像是要去参加庆典。

过高的天花板像是蒙了层雾气一样，看得一点也不真实，犹如漫步就能达到的天堂。

「奥林匹克」象征公平、忠诚、智慧，我不在乎那个，我更喜欢拐角处那个不知名的雕像。

雕像整体是灰白的大理石组成的，肌理细腻而苍白，她闭着眼睛皱眉，探出半身像是急于从墙体逃出来一样。

这后面有什么在逼她？我看着流畅的肌肉线条和腹部的曲线，她衣衫半褪，皱褶尽数引往腰间，那洁白细腻的肌肤却并不使人联想要任何可能玷污她的事情，但我不能理解是什么令她如此惊惶。

是人吗？又或者是无形的审判呢？我几乎在哪里驻足，但伊万拍拍我，轻声的告诉我不能多做停留。

“伊万”我凑过去“你不觉得这比起这穹顶之上的画更值得深思吗？”

“严格来说，我不懂艺术，或许你可以教教我不是吗СОЛНЫШКО？”

伊万揉了揉我的头发作为回应，他看起来是真的对艺术没有兴趣，伊万的眼里有光，但那是纯粹对美的欣赏。

若要问他莫奈先生《圣安德烈斯花园的女士》究竟有何意义，或许他会回答我“弗朗西斯，那就是纯粹的美，我不认为那有什么含义，换作你去站在花园里，我觉得所传达的美不会输给那位女士的”

但我最后是没有问的，我认为伊万给的答案不会差太远，而更多地可能性是——他根本就不知道这幅画，以我粗浅的见识，我没有在他的书房里发现和艺术有关的书籍。

“伊—万—万尼亚！你该回神了，你为什么盯着这些瓷器分神呢？”

“它们...它们跟你很像”

他比划着，浅色的发丝在灯光下泛着一层银色的光。

“你不觉得吗？那种绮丽的色彩和故事性”

我凝视他看着的那瓷盘，金色的花纹绕着盘的边缘，靛青色的海上漂泊着白帆，往右看是米白色的大理石建筑，人们在右下角占据了一块地方，船上的白马抬起了前蹄。

于是我平凡的去猜想，那是正在出海的战舰，我不想听那些已经太过复杂的象征、含义或是其他。

我也不愿意去想自己置身其中还是什么样子，很漂亮——我觉得这三个字已经足够形容太多了，很多时候，最肤浅的句子反而可以表达最多。

“很漂亮吧？”伊万低下头来于我对视“很像你”他如此补充到。

伊万说自己不懂艺术，但我看着他认真的侧脸，说不定他才是那个最聪明的，他看到了本质。

———————————————————————————————

弗朗西斯始终保持很高的热情去观赏那些艺术品，我特意避开了战争迴廊，1812年的那场战争或许会让他觉得不太舒服。

于是我们就一路看到了沙皇的房间和三美女神像，他一路上不停的发出赞叹，有时候会牵扯到一些法文，或许是一些很专业的用词。

他对于三美女神象尤其喜欢，绕着转过来转过去的，扯着我非要跟我讲那些肌肉，但说真的，我实在没有兴趣知道一座石像的缝匠肌在哪里，哪怕这石像比真人都要完美。

我不懂这个，实际上我对于美学的素养仅止于高中时被迫上的美术课。

“你喜欢莫奈不是吗，这里有很多幅他的真迹，《圣安德烈斯花园的女士》我猜你喜欢这幅不是吗？”

但一点点，稍微比较通俗的还是知道的，尤其是有官网可查询的情况下更是如此。

“你怎么会知道？”

他微笑着，然后毫不顾忌的垫脚揉揉我的头发，我的СОЛНЫШКО比起太阳似乎用蜂蜜来形容会更加准确。

“我猜的”

弗朗西斯愉悦的拉着我奔往三楼，一路以惊人的毅力挤到了《圣安德烈斯花园的女士》前面去。

他一把摘下了那台喋喋不休的游览机器交给我，然后再画前站定，漂亮的金发扬起一个弧度后重新回到肩膀上，我明白弗朗西斯又想亲自担任解说者了。

“那么请开讲吧”

弗朗西斯浅笑了一下，看起来像是羞涩一类的情绪，然后开始和我讲述莫奈的生平，我也就洗耳恭听，他看起来亢奋极了，双颊浮起玫瑰色的红晕。

“他很喜欢日本艺术，或许你知道，他收藏了很多日本浮世绘的木刻版画”

这不算是很细微，但确实很详细了，我确信他以前就很喜欢这个人。

但讲到作品本身时，他就有了些许停顿，断断续续的，我意识到，可能是因为这并不是莫奈作品里最著名的那几幅，连带着资料也不好找到缘故。

“СОЛНЫШКО，我觉得可以啦，我们一起静静地欣赏好吗？你知道我不了解这些，我马上就会忘记的”

“或许我才是看过就全部遗忘的那个人”

他笑着，我们在冬宫附近的餐馆吃了午饭，虽然以时间而言更像是一顿稍微早了点的下午茶，他说等等还要回去看看有没有偷溜出来的猫。

家里就有猫，而且肌肉厚实饱满，毛也算不上粗糙，为什么还得来外面找猫玩？

“我很喜欢那只毛团子，可是外面的猫不一样嘛，很难形容那种感觉到，我想...一切美丽的事物大家都会欣赏的，可是最后成为伴侣的只会有那一个”

他斟酌着使用伴侣这个词汇，唇角荡开一个小小的微笑，然后一转身拿着早有准备的猫咪饼干扑向了那些躲在雕像后面的猫们。

我坐在咖啡厅外的藤椅看他扑那些猫，橘猫对人很友好，白色的那只就比较拘谨一些，他们用头顶和那对讨人喜欢的耳朵去蹭弗朗西斯，然后就会得到一个模仿成鱼造型的饼干。

“为什么猫那么喜欢你？”

我也试着走过去想和弗朗西斯一起看猫，但我一过去猫就吓得全部跑走了，只剩下弗朗西斯一个人，他笑着帮我把垂落到红砖地面上的围巾收到我的膝盖上。

“或许是因为你长的太大了”

“我很高吗？我以为我刚过平均身高”

“对我来说是的”

我看过法国的平均身高，明白就我而言扔到法国去也不超过标准，但我仍然把他拉起来“那你还想去吃松饼吗？然后就可以回家去”

“那就走吧！我一直很想吃那种姜饼，正方形的那种，里面是不是都装满了果酱和蜂蜜？”

图拉姜饼？那个或许对他而言太辛辣了，或许内馅还算可以，但只吃内馅无疑很奇怪。

我几乎笃定弗朗西斯不会喜欢那个，至少就我而言还没有看过特别喜欢吃辣的法国人，他应该会更喜欢鸟乳蛋糕。

“我们可以去吃吃看”

但没关系，如果他想尝试的话就尽管尝试，就算是没有吃完，俄罗斯人的味觉总归是习惯了那些的。

于是很快，我们就坐在店里等待图拉姜饼了，弗朗西斯手指交叠着敲击桌面，然后去摆弄起旁边盆栽的叶子。

“或许很唐突，但你以前在所谓高级餐厅的时候也这样吗？”

“当然不了，如果你想，我可以把那副礼节拿出来，可是太累了”

弗朗西斯坐直了，他一直勾起的嘴角又往上扬起了点，看起来变得做作、也或许没有，只是因为我是看着他提起唇角的。

他的笑容变得无懈可击，交叉的手指收拢到胸前，流利的法文从他的口腔里流淌出来，一如香甜的蜂蜜那样吸引人。

“就像这样，但实际上，这样子的方式时常让我感到不舒服”

他拿起叉子，纤长的手指定在叉齿和叉柄间的支点，右手拿起刀子时将手指定于刀肩上，然后就猛然崩落，他把餐具全放回盘子上。

“这没有意义，伊万，不过是为了好看”

弗朗西斯猛然把背砸向椅子，他小声的念着什么，最后问我“如果不那样吃东西的话，就很难看吗，会显得我像个未开化的原始人吗？”

“一点也不”

他又问了许多个问题，眼睛里闪烁着不安，但我没有提出的是，在此前的一个礼拜，他一直都是这样吃饭的，丝毫也不令人感到粗野。

接着我们的图拉姜饼就上来了，我把盘子推过去让他先试试看，他就用刀叉把那姜饼切了一小块下来，里面填的馅料泊泊流出，在盘子上形成一个小小的湖泊。

弗朗西斯的叉齿拨弄那一方湖泊，直到把它们弄成了一个一塌糊涂的图案，然后才叉起姜饼放进口腔里。

平心而论，即使是弗朗西斯所谓「一点也不好看、失礼的姿势」我也觉得很漂亮，就算他像普通的青少年大口撕咬鸡腿肉，我也不会感到有任何失礼的地方。

“这...简直令人诧异，伊万，你们平时吃那么辣的东西？”

他显然被辣到了，但仍皱着眉吞咽下去，又喝了一口冰水才把那味道压下去。

“不完全是，但看起来法国人都不太喜欢辣”

我把鸟乳蛋糕推过去，那是覆着一层巧克力壳的厚松糕，甜甜地，在白色的盘子上还放了朵花作为装饰，我肯定弗朗西斯会喜欢。

圣彼得堡，我开始喜欢这个城市了。

图拉姜饼对我而言一点也算不上辛辣，于是我肯定弗朗西斯没有喝过伏特加，假如他喝过的话，大概不会有那么大的反应。

我开始想象弗朗西斯如果喝了酒会是什么样子，我想他是会乖巧坐着的那种类型，酒量也不会很大，只能浅尝即止。

我想，爱上弗朗西斯的可能性就在今天变成了百分之百，因为我从来没有想过要照顾一个醉酒的疯子。


End file.
